Usurped
by Shadow Oblivion
Summary: Kidd hated being ignored, so when Trafalgar gave him the cold shoulder, he decided to do something about it. Kidd issued a challenge to the other man. He'd only been half-serious while making it, so it was really his own fault when Law actually chose to take him up on it. [Kidd x Law]
1. Chapter 1

I told myself that I wasn't going to write any romance themed stuff for One Piece, but I couldn't resist, so…here, have some Kidd x Law. This first chapter is an attempt at a plot, and it is rated T. The rating will change when I post the second chapter (as it is basically the two of them making out for like 3/4 of it).

Disclaimer: I own nothing from One Piece. I just have weird (?) ideas that occur in the middle of the night.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Eustass Kidd found that while the new world offered a variety of challenges, anything noteworthy of his attention was incredibly sparse. Because of that, Kidd often found himself with a lot of free time, and nothing to do but seethe on his ship at the lack of activity. Some days it was a chore to keep his temper reined in until something interesting came along.

It was only after another string of disappointingly boring days that something finally caught his attention. Kidd just hadn't realized at the time that he was about to involve himself in quite a different kind of encounter than he was used to.

-x

Kidd glowered ferociously around at the assorted group of cutthroats in the tavern. Their bright, merry chatter was beginning to get on his nerves. Kidd hunched sullenly over a tankard of some swill that was absolutely vile, thinking dark and violent thoughts. He was currently in a highly destructive mood, and the only reason he hadn't begun to kill the people around him was because Killer had managed to convince him it would be a very bad idea. For now.

Kidd sneered and pushed the disgusting drink away, not caring when one of his very shitfaced crewmates scooped it up and downed it amid a lot of good natured heckling. Kidd stiffened as a pirate from another crew bumped into him as they passed behind, and he clenched his right hand into a fist. Nope. No matter what Killer had said, there was no other way around it. He _was_ going to murder someone tonight. It was just a matter of time, and that time was apparently now, as the drunk had bumped up against Kidd's back again.

Just as the red headed captain was about to seize the unfortunate drunk by the throat, someone gripped his shoulder lightly. Kidd swung his fist around at the unwanted touch, only to have the hand on his shoulder snap up and hold the limb fast. The redhead's target changed instantly, the drunken man forgotten. Kidd flexed his trapped hand, and that was when the person bothering him decided to speak.

"Stop, Kidd. The marines are checking this place regularly, looking for trouble to start."

Kidd relaxed minutely when he recognized that the voice belonged to Killer, and snorted as he freed his hand from his crewmate's grasp, "Who the fuck cares about the marines? This island's neutral territory, ain't it?"

"That doesn't mean that they won't use a sudden brawl as an excuse to exert their authority. Especially if that fight were to involve someone with as high a bounty as yours." Killer kept his tone reasonable, hoping that his captain could keep his temper under control, at least until they left the tavern. Dead bodies were greatly frowned upon in a public establishment, and it would mean even more bodies to get away, than if one were to kill someone in the alleys.

Kidd laughed mirthlessly as he sneaked a bottle of wine from Wire, who was seated on the other side of the table. Kidd took a swig from the bottle, "Bastards. I'd kill 'em all if they started anything. I'm bored anyway." Kidd waved the bottle in the air as he glanced over at Killer with a grin, "Nobody'd cry if a few of them turned up dead in the streets, would they?"

Killer hated the fact that he could read his captain's mood, but it made it easier to try and defuse the red head's temper when caught early. It was exhausting to deal with Kidd when nothing stimulating had happened in the past few days. All the excitement had happened nearly a week ago. Killer tuned his captain out momentarily as he noted a new group enter the tavern, and realized with a hint of dread that it was Trafalgar Law, along with most of his crew. The dread wasn't due to the idea of getting into a fight, but rather his captain's reaction to the sight of the Heart Pirate captain. Kidd had seemed particularly grumpy as of late, and liable to destroy something within reach whenever the doctor was mentioned. Killer and the rest of the crew hadn't quite figured out why the mere mention of Law's name drove their captain into a furious rage.

Killer thought it would be in everyone's best interest if he could get Kidd to go to the upper floor of the tavern. But Killer knew it was useless as soon as he saw that Law had caught sight of Kidd. There was no hope of keeping the two from not noticing the other's presence now. Killer slipped away from the table to pull Wire and Heat aside. They did not want to draw attention to themselves with the marines peeking into the tavern on occasion. But with the inevitability of Kidd and Law catching a glimpse of one another, Killer needed to make sure some of the other Kidd pirates were sober enough to intervene should their captain decide to start a fight.

Kidd didn't give a damn that Killer had up and left, because it allowed him to contemplate murder and mayhem without his crewmate nagging him about discretion. Kidd swirled the wine in the bottle absently, his smile widening the more he thought about causing destruction. But it was dashed when he became aware of someone approaching him from behind. It obviously wasn't some no name pirate, because the red head had realized that his crew had fallen silent. Weird, but he didn't care enough to look over his shoulder. Kidd was about to take another drink from the bottle, when said bottle was plucked from his grasp. Kidd let out an indignant growl at the loss, when the voice that spoke up threw him for a loop.

"Eustass-ya."

Kidd turned slightly to glare at the Heart Pirate captain, not amused in the least. He stopped short with a comeback when he realized that Law lacked any kind of a smile. The two of them made brief eye contact, but Kidd was utterly taken aback when Law merely took the bottle of wine with him and went to join his crew a few tables away. What the fuck? Kidd twisted further in his seat so that he could stare at Law, who seemed to be pointedly ignoring him after the curt greeting. Kidd didn't appreciate it one bit, and the fact that Law was wearing a glum expression, like someone had died, pissed him off. The red headed captain had expected a smug smirk for succeeding in taking the wine from him, and for the Heart Pirate's voice to be a little condescending. It had been flat instead, like he couldn't be bothered to put any effort into it.

But back to being ignored. It didn't sit well with Kidd at all, because he knew that it was damn near impossible to overlook him from his muscular body structure and height alone. Kidd found it irritating as hell that it even bothered him that Trafalgar was giving him the cold shoulder. The red head had no good reason for why it bothered him so much to be ignored by the other captain.

Kidd scanned the area briefly, and realized that the marines were still stealing glances into the tavern. Kidd made a grunt of annoyance. So starting a scuffle right now would be useless, since it wouldn't last very long without some interference. Not to mention he was in no mood to have Killer nag him needlessly. The red headed captain stole a glance at Law again. Kidd still felt he had to do something to get back at Trafalgar, so he did the next best thing that he believed might draw a reaction. Kidd stared. Very intently and with a scowl of displeasure to show how just how he felt at being snubbed.

Kidd didn't know how long he stared, but it must have been for quite some time, because instead of just fixing Law with a glare, he had started to study the other. Kidd found it a little odd that Law didn't once crack a smile around his crewmates, even though they were making a loud nuisance of themselves, just like his own crew was doing around him. It was strange. Maybe Law had changed in the past two years since he'd last seen him. Well, Kidd supposed he'd seen Law in a cage with Straw Hat and some others on Punk Hazard, but that didn't exactly count.

Kidd's efforts of single mindedly watching Law seemed to be paying off, because the Heart Pirate finally seemed to realize he was being stared at. Kidd offered a smirk when the two of them made eye contact. He was a little disappointed when Law just looked away, his deadpan expression still firmly in place. Kidd settled back against the table, spreading his arms out comfortably on the table top, drawing forth protests from his crew as he upset their plates of food and drink. Kidd didn't give a fuck as he stretched out his legs and crossed them at the ankles. He'd found something amusing to do to pass the time.

It soon became clear that Law wasn't as entertained with the staring as Kidd was.

It started out nearly unnoticeable, with a few irritated looks thrown the redhead's way as a poor attempt to get the other to stop staring. Law then began to glare in return at brief intervals, still trying to get him to stop, but Kidd's dogged determination to get some sort of rise out of the Heart Pirate won out in the end.

After what must have been an hour of constant leering, Kidd was ridiculously pleased that he'd finally gotten the Heart Pirate to crack. The red head saw Law look across the table at him, and his expression, which had been neutral, was now a delightful combination of ire and exasperation, as he flipped him off. Law was obviously wondering why he'd been staring at him for such a long time without a word.

Kidd took it that he had won whatever kind of contest they had gotten into, and responded accordingly, since he had Law's attention. Kidd smirked triumphantly, before he childishly stuck out his tongue. He'd accomplished what he'd set out to do, and Law's reaction to his juvenile act was worth it. Not only had he gotten the Heart Pirate to notice him, he'd gotten the other to get up out of his seat. Kidd eyed him challengingly, waiting to see what Law would do.

Law lifted his hand, his eyes locked on Kidd's, as he gritted out one word, "Room."

Kidd lurched out of his lounged position, as Law was suddenly a whole lot closer, and not at all happy. He also had his weapon drawn, and that alone told Kidd that something was up. Kidd ducked swiftly and heard the Heart Pirate's sword whip over his head. Kidd grinned. Law moping around was a boring sight; this was just what the redheaded captain needed to make a mundane day much more interesting. Kidd twitched his hand, ready for the sudden brawl. He didn't realize that his own crew was going to ruin his fun. Kidd's first clue was Law coming to a halt mid swing. The second hint that the abrupt clash was over before it had even begun was a change in the Heart Pirate's expression. The dark look had changed into a very faint, genuine smile.

That smile made Kidd stumble to a halt himself, momentarily sidetracked. Before he could wonder why a faintly smiling Law was so distracting, Kidd's crew pounced. Kidd let out a snarl of protest, as Killer, Wire and Heat had set upon him. The redhead was forced toward the tavern exit, his crew trying their hardest to keep him from lunging back at Law.

Kidd's last glimpse of Law was the Heart Pirate giving him a smug little smirk, before the door closed, and he was herded in the direction of the inn he and his crew were staying at for the night. Kidd let out a few choice curses as he finally shrugged off a few of his crew mates. The red head rounded on Killer with a scowl, not at all pleased that his authority had been challenged. The rest of the crew had wisely slunk off, not wanting to be on the receiving end of Kidd's anger.

Killer stood his ground, though it was unclear how he was feeling, due to the mask, "I suppose you didn't notice the marines running off, did you?"

Kidd shot him a glare, moodily sulking about his fight with Law being interrupted. He had, however, noticed the amount of marines that had come back to the tavern. Kidd grunted, obviously not seeing the problem. One marine or ten didn't make a difference to him if it had meant he got to relieve his boredom.

Killer didn't attempt to explain things, as it seemed that his captain was still fuming, and would therefore be unreceptive to reason. "You can deal with us tomorrow if you want, but try to cool off and think before you do something like that again. We wouldn't have been able to get supplies tomorrow if you'd started a fight with the marines tonight."

Kidd scowled at Killer, but didn't say anything, as he pointedly looked away.

Killer figured that meant he was being dismissed. He turned and headed down the hall to his room, "Don't go back to the tavern, Kidd. We really do need the supplies. We're short on everything."

"Don't fucking tell me what to do, Killer." Kidd hissed dangerously, watching as the other pirate disappeared into the room. The door closed with a click. Kidd glowered at the door, not sure which one of them had been dismissed. Still in a very irritable mood, the red head prowled a few paces to the room where he would be sleeping, and slammed the door shut for good measure. Kidd didn't care if it was an immature act.

-x

Trafalgar Law had gone back to the table where his crewmates were settled, and ignored the curious looks they threw his way. The Heart Pirate captain took a few sips of wine, pointedly ignoring a sudden influx of marines as he thought about what the hell Kidd thought he had been doing. Why had he been staring at him like that for so long?

Law took a few more gulps of wine. At first, it had seemed like Kidd was making fun of him, but when he continued to do it without much change of expression other than a leer, Law couldn't help but find himself wondering why. Surely Kidd would have figured out what kind of state he was in after last week. The red head had to have been reading the newspaper, but as it was Kidd, Law wouldn't be surprised if he only skimmed it. Law wasn't sure why the gaze bothered him, but it was obviously some twisted game to Kidd. The Heart Pirate figured that was the case, because as soon as he'd looked Kidd in the eye, the other had seemed ridiculously pleased with himself. When Law had finally cracked a smile at the sight of Kidd being herded off like a misbehaving child, he'd been taken aback that Kidd seemed to be stunned.

Law sneaked some more alcohol from Shachi, and flicked his gaze in the direction Kidd had gone. He wondered why the scarred man had looked at him like that. The staring had been so intent that it had begun to make Law rather…

"Captain Law? Can I have my drink back?"

Law studied the absconded drink. He was a little curious about the other captain's intentions, but it was a complication that Law wasn't sure that he wanted to have. He was tired out from last week's events, and he wasn't fully recovered from his injuries. Law's gaze was drawn back to the tavern exit unwillingly, his expression settling into one of thoughtful contemplation.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Um...a little AU-ish?

The sole reason this fic even exists is because one day I was wondering if the skin around Kidd's scars were sensitive. I then added Law to the mix, and the next chapter is the result. I _should_ be able to get it up before I go to bed tonight. There were a few parts here and here that needed more time to edit (I also have some other things to take care of today). I just needed to get the yaoi stuff out of my mind about these two before updating my other One Piece fanfic, which is not yaoi.


	2. Chapter 2

After nearly starting an all-out brawl in the nearby tavern in the city, Kidd supposed that he was ready to go to bed. He wasn't exactly tired, but he was fairly certain that, despite the consequences, his crew _would_ gang up on him again if he left the room. Kidd sprawled on the bed in a moody manner, sighing in a somewhat dramatic fashion. Really, it wasn't like he was trying to kill someone in the tavern. Well, he'd been thinking about it, before Law had shown up. Then he'd merely made it a point to make sure that the Heart Pirate wouldn't ignore him for long.

The red head grumbled something under his breath as he stared up at the ceiling. He supposed it was his fault for starting the exchange, by staring at the Heart Pirate for so damn long. Kidd had really just been scowling at him, because he'd taken offense to Law all but ignoring his presence. Kidd didn't know how the hell it was his fault for trying to get into a fight with Trafalgar. He'd practically been begging for it with the way he'd been acting toward him.

Kidd scowled at the memory of his crew herding him away from the Heart Pirates, and specifically Law. It hadn't helped that Trafalgar had sent him a smug smile at the sight of him being carted off. Kidd would get Law back for this, especially at the thought of the skinny bastard still dining with his crew and likely drinking all the booze. Kidd sneered, but decided that it just wasn't worth it to try and sneak out of the inn to go back to the tavern. He didn't need another humiliation so soon, as he was fairly certain his crew would haul him back, whether he liked it or not. No matter what threats he hurled. Kidd was beginning to grow even more peeved now that he had cooled off. He hated it when Killer was right, but didn't feel bad about snapping at him, because he had needed to make a point of who was in charge.

Kidd decided any more thought would send him flying back into irrational anger, so he decided that it would be a good time to try and drift off. That was when his room's door was unceremoniously shoved open, by none other than Law. Kidd sat up slightly, sleep suddenly far from his mind as he watched Law shut the door with a careless push of his hand. Kidd watched interestedly as Law swayed a little, before he leaned up against the door.

Kidd was upright on the bed almost instantly, his body tensed. He was immediately suspicious about the Heart Pirate's sudden appearance. Sure, Kidd wasn't surprised to see him, since both their crews were apparently staying in the city. But after the near fiasco that had happened between them earlier at dinner, Kidd was rather surprised that he was standing there in his room at all. Not that he was bothered by the other's presence. Kidd decided to act disinterested, for now. He was still a little grouchy about being ignored earlier, "What the fuck do you want, Trafalgar?" Kidd clenched his right hand into a fist, thinking that a fight didn't seem like such a bad idea. He couldn't get to sleep anyway, so he might as well have a little fun.

Law started at being addressed, and he shakily turned his head as he braced himself against the door. His eyes met Kidd's, his expression unreadable. Apparently coming to some internal decision, Law stumbled forward so that he was closer to the bed and Kidd. The Heart Pirate paused a foot or so away, seemingly unaware that Kidd was tensed and ready for them to continue their interrupted scuffle. Law stared fixedly at the red head for a moment, swaying a little. The Heart Pirate seemed to have wanted to say something, but before he could, he tripped.

Law let out an undignified yelp as he pitched forward, where he attempted to wrap his arms around Kidd's neck as he sought to steady himself. Instead, he all but collapsed against the red head's chest. Law's hands scrabbled for purchase against the other captain's back, his hands digging into the soft fabric of Kidd's coat. Law mumbled something inaudible, though he became aware almost immediately of arms wrapped around his back. Kidd had managed to prevent the Heart Pirate from knocking them both over onto the bed.

Kidd had not at all been expecting this, and took a moment to gloat at the fact that Law had fucking fell over. Kidd also took the time to enjoy the warmth against him, resting his chin on top of the Heart Pirate's head. Kidd was amused that Law's hands were digging into his coat, apparently still alarmed that he was no longer on his feet. Kidd ran a hand absently down along Law's back, finding the clinging rather adorable. As soon as it registered in Kidd's mind that he was holding Law a little too closely, and enjoying it, he hastily shoved him away. Law and the word adorable should have never crossed his mind, and the red head was faintly mortified that he had thought it in the first place. Kidd crossed his arms, sullen again. He was not getting into any touchy-feely crap with a rival captain. This had to be some kind of set-up; something to make him drop his guard.

Law had been pushed away with enough force that it sent him stumbling backwards. Kidd would have laughed at the sight, had it not been for the fact that the Heart Pirate looked upset about being all but tossed away. Kidd sneered, hiding whatever emotion might have otherwise shown on his face. Kidd then noticed that Law was giving him an almost hurt look. That was weird. What the hell…? Kidd then realized what was going on, and asked irritably, even though he knew the answer, "Are you drunk?" When Kidd didn't receive an answer other than Law swaying in place again, Kidd shook his head in disgust.

Law was definitely drunk, and Kidd briefly considered the idea of playing around with the other man when he was in such a state. Kidd cursed inwardly, as the more he thought about it, the more the idea of Law writhing under him and begging wasn't such a bad image. It would almost give him more gratification than a battle between them in such a small room. Most unfortunately, Kidd decided that he wasn't interested. Not right now. Screwing a drunken Law would give him no satisfaction, especially if the other captain didn't remember anything. Kidd looked Law over as he took in his rumpled appearance, pondering. While Kidd's mind slid to all the things he could do with Law, including a short brawl, the red head didn't realize that the Heart Pirate was apparently more offended than he thought.

An almost scowl crossed Law's features, mainly due to the fact that being shoved away seemed to mean the other didn't want him around. Kidd was the bastard that had been glowering at him for most of the evening. It had been infuriating, and the cause of the fight that had been started between them, before Kidd's crew had intervened.

Kidd's attention was drawn back to Law when the Heart Pirate finally spoke, with a bit of a slur, "Eustass-ya…I want you. Now. Wanna hear you beg."

Kidd had to laugh at that. The very thought of Law making him beg for anything was hilarious. "What the fuck? Like you could make me do anything, let alone beg." Kidd shook his head, amused. At the very least, this little encounter would give Kidd something to hold over the Heart Pirate as blackmail. Kidd quickly lifted his right arm up to place his hand against Law's chest, preventing the other from invading his personal space, "I ain't doing anything with you, cause I bet you wouldn't even be able to get me to make a sound." Hell, when Kidd wasn't out causing death and destruction, _he_ would be the one that made his partner for the night beg and plead and scream. Not the other way around. Though the instances of one-night stands were few, Kidd was confident that he would never stoop so low as to beg for anything from anyone.

"Can." Law mumbled, still swaying a little as he trailed a few fingers along the hand against his shirt. He appeared particularly interested in the black nail polish, as he ran a finger over them. It was as if he found the nails to be the most fascinating thing in the world.

This was getting weirder by the minute, but Law's drunken antics were funny, for the time being. Though when Law seized the hand against his chest and dragged it up to nip at the fingers, Kidd decided that he needed to set some boundaries, "All right, since you're obviously horny as fuck for some reason, I guess I can play for a bit." Kidd set his jaw as Law began trace a finger in small circles on his wrist, "You can't stick your hands anywhere below my waist, or kiss me on the lips. I bet that I won't make a sound, and then you can go and take care of yourself in the bathroom."

Incredibly childish but straight to the point. Kidd stared down his nose at Law, wondering what the hell could have possibly aroused the other captain while he was completely drunk. Kidd was fairly sure that even as inebriated as Law was, that the Heart Pirate would back down with the conditions he'd set. The red head was therefore utterly taken aback by Law's next words.

"All right."

"What?" Kidd hadn't expected that, and didn't even think to protest as Law pushed his hand away from his chest. Kidd snorted, unimpressed with the Heart Pirate already. He doubted that the other could overpower him, so this was already sad. Just what did Law think he could do? And that was when Law, apparently very impatient, shoved the Kidd Pirate captain hard in the chest, with enough force that he fell backwards onto the bed. Kidd grinned as he propped himself up on his elbows, just as Law slid onto his lap. That was a little better, but not enough. He was sure that he'd win, as there was no way Law could make him…

Kidd nearly let out a breathless gasp as he felt Law bite him between his neck and shoulder, directly on one of his scars. Kidd clenched his hands into fists, "What the hell are you doing?!" The demand didn't come out as harshly as the red head would have liked. It had been more a quick exhale, shaky with shock. Kidd was faintly horrified that the bite made him wince, and not just in pain. Shit. Kidd squeezed his eyes shut as Law began to nip the skin around his scar, moving his attentions slowly to the next scar where the metal limb met the red head's flesh. Kidd fisted the bed sheets beneath him with his right hand, resisting the urge to dig the hand into Law's hair to keep him doing whatever the hell it was he was doing. The Heart Pirate was surprisingly coordinately for someone so intoxicated.

Law peeked out of the corner of his eyes, pleased when he caught sight of Kidd's closed eyes and his furrowed brow. He was obviously frustrated. The Heart Pirate's lips twisted into a faint smile as he delivered a quick and deliberate lick to the skin, which made Kidd squirm. Law shifted his attention to another scar that went partially over toward Kidd's sternum. The Heart Pirate could feel Kidd's muscles tensing under his touch, and a breathless groan emitted from the taller man at another quick nip to the skin. Law ginned tipsily, knowing that he had won. Kidd wasn't going to try and drive him away anymore. Law reached out his hand, and drew lazy circles along the scar on Kidd's right arm, determined to prove him wrong.

Kidd pressed his head back against the pillow, not bothering to try and keep himself upright anymore. He struggled to hold back what would no doubt have turned into an embarrassing moan, or worse, something akin to a mewl of pleasure. It was difficult, with Law all but straddling his stomach now and messing around with his damn scars. Kidd clenched his teeth. He was going to fucking kill Law for this. Kidd breathed through his nose as the other man started fucking teasing his chest, leaving his arm alone. Kidd supposed he couldn't exactly complain, since it had been him that had challenged Law in the first place. Kidd chanced a quick peek down though half open eyes, and noted with trepidation that Law was eyeing the scar that dipped below the waist of his pants. Kidd clenched the bed sheets tighter, letting out a low curse as Law slid down, straddling his legs now, which damn near made him jump. Kidd fixed the back of Law's head with a glare, and managed to issue a growl of warning, "Keep you fucking hands to yourself, Trafalgar."

"You said hands. Nothing about the rest of my body." Law shot Kidd a look, before pointedly sticking his tongue out at the other, like the red head had done in the tavern earlier. He did, however, keep his hands away from Kidd's waist, tracing the scar instead.

Kidd's metal arm twitched at that, considering swatting the son of a bitch, as he didn't appreciate Law making fun of him, drunk or not. Kidd wasn't sure if it was worse for Law to be touching his scars like that or not. Maybe he should have told him that he couldn't kiss him anywhere on his body, because apparently Law took it as an open invitation to try to drive him up the wall with just that. Kidd didn't think his skin had been so sensitive. It wasn't something he actively thought about or chose to test out.

Law reached out and braced his right hand on Kidd's metal arm. It drew a bit of a look from the red head at the touch, but Law ignored it as he ran his left hand above the red head's waistline. He waited for Kidd to stop shifting, before he dipped his head down and started to leave sharp nips to the skin on and around the scar.

Kidd couldn't help but shiver. He had no words now, and could only hope that he didn't let loose any embarrassing noises, as Law was being quite thorough in his examination of the scar. Kidd writhed, mainly because the sneaky jerk had begun to trail a few fingers around the scar on his chest. Kidd was beginning to think that this bet wasn't fair anymore. Kidd's breath caught in his throat when Law began to bite in addition to flicking his tongue around the skin. Kidd couldn't stand it anymore when Law's left hand began to trace just above his waistline back and forth. Kidd finally caved in at that, unable to remain silent any longer.

A faint whine issued from the red head, as he felt Law continue to tease the sensitive skin around his scars. Kidd froze when he heard a soft chuckle rise from Law against his stomach. A barely noticeable blush crossed his face as Kidd realized that he had just fucking lost the bet. Damn skinny bastard. He wasn't going to be laughing for long. Kidd fisted the back of Law's shirt with his artificial limb and dragged him up so that he could look that Heart Pirate in the eye. What he saw didn't make him any happier, as something occurred to Kidd that he's been wondering about, "You're not really drunk, are you?"

Law noted the dangerous, wild glint that had appeared in the other's eye, and knew the game was up. "I'm only a little buzzed. I should be fully sober soon." Law admitted, and when Kidd fixed him with a crazed expression, the Heart Pirate added, "I suppose this means you want me to leave then?" He expected Kidd to toss him off the bed at this point, as it seemed that the red headed captain was furious about his mostly faked intoxication. Or perhaps it was from the fact that he had made him hot and bothered by teasing his skin. What Law hadn't anticipated was for Kidd to let out an incoherent snarl and use his metal limb to drag him closer. Law stilled in surprise when Kidd angled his head and crashed their lips together for a heated kiss. Yet another thing that he had had been unprepared for.

Kidd clasped the back of Law's head to keep him from escaping, at least until he was done with him, and darted his tongue out across Law's lips. If the jackass was sober enough to tease him, he was going to get something out of this for being fooled.

The Heart Pirate made a close-mouthed laugh, refusing to let Kidd take control. He'd already gotten over his initial surprise, and was quite content to continue, if only to tease Kidd some more.

Kidd was pissed, to say the least, especially since he had obviously caught the other off guard. Kidd's mind blanked for a moment when he felt one of Law's hands begin to trail gently along the scar that ran down the side of his face and down the neck. Kidd's eyes slipped close and he went a little limp. Law's fingers repeated the action, barely touching the skin yet at the same time applying enough pressure to make him shiver. Kidd finally couldn't help it as he let out a low moan. Fucking doctor and his nimble fingers. What the hell was he…?

Kidd only had a moment to register that Law had chuckled, before he felt the other captain strike. Kidd felt Law force his tongue into his mouth, and that was it for any attempt at dominance for the time being. Kidd felt Law slip a hand through his hair in an attempt to bring them closer, and the red head mumbled something into Law's mouth that the other apparently understood. The kiss had certainly gotten more intense at any rate. Kidd didn't even think to fight back, only attempting to join in on the kiss. Law wouldn't allow him to think straight, however, as he ran his tongue all over the inside of Kidd's mouth, and ended any further thought at all.

When the kiss finally broke, the two captains gasping for air, Kidd, breathing heavily, barely managed to keep himself upright on the bed. He stared at Law like he was insane, and said the first thing that came to mind, "Holy shit." The smile on Law's face was worth the loss of control, Kidd supposed, as he offered a lopsided grin in return. Kidd almost immediately lost his smile as Law rested his arms over his shoulders lightly, hands digging into the coat's fabric as he settled onto his lap. Kidd used his artificial limb to keep himself partially upright. The red head was now wearing a perplexed look, until Law leaned in close and tucked his head against the crook of his neck.

"Hey, stop, what are you…!" Kidd broke off as the Heart Pirate began to nip his way along the skin, and Kidd dropped his right hand to Law's back. Soon, the only sounds that could be heard were helpless groans and mumbles from Kidd, and faint, muffled laughter from Law as he teased the red head's skin mercilessly with kisses. Kidd wasn't sure how long it lasted, but he soon became aware that the Heart Pirate had stopped, and had drawn away from him slightly. Kidd blinked dazedly at Law, confused, though he scowled at the smirk aimed his way, "What?" Why the hell was he looking at him like that?

"You're almost cute, when you're not actively trying to start a fight or destroy something." Law commented vaguely.

Pointedly ignoring the cute part, which he wasn't, Kidd grumbled sulkily, "You cheated, going after my scars like that." Kidd glowered at Law, not about to let the Heart Pirate get the better of him the whole time. At least, he thought he wouldn't, but Law had reached forward and begun to trail his hand along one of the aforementioned scars. The redhead couldn't help but shudder and lean into the touch, even if it pissed him off at the same time.

"I thought the skin around your scars might be sensitive, but not this much." The tone of voice made it clear that Law found the sensitivity to be quite entertaining, as he dipped his hand lower. Still seated on the other's lap, it wasn't such a difficult task to complete.

A faint blush crossed Kidd's face, and he quickly seized Law's questing hand with his artificial one. He wasn't sure what he thought about all this, but he knew that he wasn't going to be on the receiving end of it the whole time. With a wolfish smirk, Kidd wrapped his other arm around the Heart Pirate's lower back, "And you don't have any sensitive spots?"

Law obviously figured out what Kidd had planned, and attempted to free himself, "Eustass-ya, I think that…"

Whatever Law thought could wait, as Kidd impatiently flipped the slightly shorter man onto the bed. Before Law could right himself, Kidd flopped down onto the Heart Pirate, pinning him down. Kidd reached out and gripped Law's shirt, smirking, "You have too many clothes on, Trafalgar."

Law reached up and carelessly shoved Kidd's coat off his shoulders, his eyes taking on a darker and almost lusty look. Law reached up again and plucked Kidd's goggles off, tossing them onto one of the pillows. He then tugged at the smaller, open shirt beneath his hands, "You do, too."

And that was when Kidd didn't care about pinning Law down, as the next few moments consisted entirely of the two pirate captains all but tearing off their clothes in an effort to beat the other.

Just as Law kicked off his pants, Kidd's weight fell over him, and the Heart Pirate could tell in an instant that the other was quite happy to be where he was. Law wasn't sure about having gone commando that day, but Kidd didn't seem to have a problem with it. Though it was only because Penguin had lost the load of laundry the day before. Law settled back, figuring that he wasn't going to be allowed to move from where he was. Law couldn't help but smile a little at the childish grin of triumph Kidd wore while looking down at him.

Kidd leaned in as he held Law's arms down with his hands. Kidd's gin deepened at the look Law was giving him, "My turn." Kidd stated simply, as he leaned over a little more and bit down on Law's shoulder, eliciting a yelp of surprise from the other man.

Law strained against Kidd's hands that were pinning his arms down, but failed. Law twitched a little, struggling to remain silent as the red head took his time leaving harsh bites here and there. Law supposed that he wasn't surprised with the treatment, as he had expected Kidd to be rougher. Law felt one on his arms freed, but didn't get to using it, as Kidd had just threaded his hand through his hair to drag him into another kiss. Law amused himself by refusing to allow Kidd to slip in some tongue again, chuckling faintly at the hiss of annoyance from the red head. That was something Law liked about Kidd. He was easy to rile up, and it could be quite entertaining for him. That was when Law noted that Kidd had started to smile against his lips, and it meant that he was up to something.

Law bit back a gasp as he felt one of Kidd's knees nudge him between the legs. Law stilled as Kidd ran his hands, while being careful with his left, up along his arms until they were at his shoulders. Law was confused, but couldn't say anything, as Kidd kept him locked in the kiss. What was he planning on doing? The Heart Pirate felt Kidd smirk against his lips again, and he didn't have time to prepare himself as Kidd dug his knee forward again. Law's silence shattered as he let out a moan, because Kidd had added a few slow circles with the motion this time around.

As soon as Kidd felt Law exhale, he slipped his tongue in past Law's lips. Kidd felt Law grip his elbows tightly, and he ignored the clinging for the moment, as he was determined to explore every inch of the other's mouth. Kidd was deeply disappointed when he needed to come up for air, and obviously Law was too. Especially since Kidd noted that the other's face was faintly flushed, and he was gasping for air and looking rather startled. Kidd grinned smugly at Law's disheveled look, wondering if he thought he'd never kissed anyone before. Kidd supposed he could see that. He was far more interested in fighting anyway, and any romps in the night were for letting out the aggression when there wasn't anything near enough to destroy. Kidd guessed that since he never allowed anyone to touch him, he hadn't realized that his skin around his scar was apparently very sensitive.

Kidd offered a sharp smile as he leaned in close so that he could whisper into Law's ear, "Do we need to do more foreplay? 'Cause I wanna move things along so we can get to the part where I fuck you senseless." Kidd heard the Heart Pirate's breath hitch, and felt that while Law had won the challenge he'd issued, that he would end things his way. Kidd stilled as Law seized either side of his head, so that the red head was forced to look him in the eyes.

Law tilted his head, eyes locked on Kidd's, as he breathed against his lips, "Remember what you said when I first came into the room?"

Kidd was distracted by Law kissing the corner of his mouth, as well as running his hands lightly through his hair. Kidd struggled to string together a coherent thought, "I wanted to know what you wanted and if you were drunk."

"After that." Law muttered, digging his hands through Kidd's red hair more deeply, fingernails scraping against the scalp gently.

"Oh." Was Kidd's brilliant response, before he let out a mirthless laugh, "I think I'm gonna be the one making you beg." Law's hands tightened their grip in Kidd's hair, and the red head thought that meant that Law was agreeing. Until the Heart Pirate abruptly let his arms drop from his hair to trace along Kidd's scars again.

Kidd made a sound somewhere between a hiss and a strangled indignant gasp. He barely managed to keep himself from collapsing directly on top of the other man. It would have served him right for going after his scars though. Kidd let out a soft grunt as the distraction allowed Law to wriggle out from beneath him. Before Kidd could do anything, he was shoved backwards, again, and his back came into contact with the bed sheets once more. Kidd shivered as Law straddled him, and even if he was turned on by the roughness, Law's little smile irritated him. Kidd stiffened as Law shifted, and there was no hope in hell for him to ignore the interesting things happening to his body. Kidd still glowered at Law for good measure, just to let the other know he wasn't exactly pleased with their position.

"You were the one who made the bet it the first place." Law settled more comfortably on top of Kidd, "I'm just seeing things through to the end."

Kidd let out a breathless laugh as he tilted his head up. He looked Law over, finding that even if he called the other pirate a skinny bastard, he was actually rather lithe. The muscles, while not as over bulked as his own, were nice to look at. The tattoos covering Law's upper body were interesting as well, especially the ones over the back of the Heart Pirate's hands. They were slowly inching their way down toward the part of his body that was obviously ready to get going already. Kidd locked eyes with Law, letting a little challenge slip into his smile, "You better not disappoint me, _doctor,_ or I'll be forced to take over." Kidd dropped his head back down against the bed as he let out a slow groan, "_F__uck_. What is _wrong_ with you?!" He hadn't expected that, but Kidd wasn't going to complain too much. At least he'd been right about Law being skilled with his hands.

Law smiled faintly at the expletive, as well as the response to his touch. He moved his hands back to rest on Kidd's shoulders, "I don't think I'll have any problems with you, if you get that hard from me barely touching you." Law smirked at the faintly flushed yet scowling visage below him, "And if you think you have more stamina than me, try not to disappoint _me_ by not keeping up."

Kidd would have made a scathing retort at that, had it not been for the fact that Law had chosen that precise moment to shift a little and grind down against him. After that, words were meaningless, as Law's actions spoke volumes at just what he thought of the red head thinking he wouldn't be able to please him.

-x

Kidd guessed that he should have believed Law when he had said that it wouldn't be a problem to blow his mind. Kidd vaguely wondered if his crew would come to check up on him, but he was far too content and exhausted to care about such trivial things. He didn't even care that the door wasn't locked. Not to mention he didn't want to move from where he was sprawled out on his back, as Law was currently using his chest as a pillow. Kidd ran his right hand through Law's hair, a little miffed that the Heart Pirate had managed to tire him out. He was still recovering from the high he'd gotten from their previous…session. Kidd let out a slow sigh. He hadn't realized just how much damn stamina the doctor had, which was quite a fucking lot, all things considered.

"Are you all right, Eustass-ya?" Law queried sleepily, trailing a few fingers absently along the red head's stomach.

Kidd clenched his teeth and stilled Law's hand with his own, since the man's fingers were waking up certain areas of his anatomy. Quite frankly, Kidd needed a rest, and wondered why the hell Trafalgar was still so damn horny, "I didn't know you were such a fucking animal in bed. Where the hell did that come from?" 'That' being the mind blowing sex that had actually made him scream. Him, Eustass "Captain" fucking Kidd, who didn't even let out a peep when he took grievous wounds in battle. Kidd was fairly certain Law wasn't going to let him forget it, though he had plans to return the favor, and hopefully soon.

"Satisfied?"

"I suppose." Kidd chuckled lowly as Law mumbled something crossly and lay over his chest a little more heavily. The red head was definitely going to swap positions. He wasn't the only one that was going to be out of breath that night. Kidd trailed his metal hand carefully along Law's back, drawing forth a slight shiver.

"What? Not good enough for you?" Law questioned, half serious.

Kidd thought he picked up a note of bitterness in the words, but figured he'd imagined it. Law had obviously known what he was doing, and seemed to have taken great pleasure in driving out the screams and gasps and pants from him with carefully timed thrusts. Kidd hadn't realized how sadistic the other could be, nor the fact that he himself was apparently masochistic. He'd allowed the Heart Pirate to bite and scratch him quite a lot while Law screwed him into the bed. Kidd was honestly surprised the bed wasn't broken. It was a shitty inn bed, after all, but apparently it'd been built to withstand even the wildest of sex acts.

"You didn't answer me. Was it good?" Law grunted as Kidd flipped him over and pressed up against him from behind, biting the side of his neck gently.

"Good? Fuck, I couldn't see straight after the first time I came. I didn't think you'd actually be that good a lay." Kidd nibbled the skin before him, which drew forth a little squirm. Kidd found it adorable, oddly enough, but never would have dared to say anything about it aloud. Kidd didn't say things like that, and never would. It didn't fit his image, and that was one thing he didn't want Law to find out about. Kidd was about to make a move on the Heart Pirate, feeling sufficiently recovered, when the other man had to go and ruin things by opening his mouth.

"…Why didn't you make me leave earlier?"

Kidd sure as heck heard a bitter bite in that, and since he had no idea what to do about it, answered the question instead, "I wasn't gonna pass up a challenge, even if I thought you were drunk off your ass at the time." Kidd frowned, "Why? Did you want me to throw you out?"

Kidd felt Law shift, and cracked an eye open to see what he was up to. Kidd held still, allowing Law slide away from him as he started to sit up. Kidd's eyes took in the other's tattooed chest. Funny, he hadn't really looked too closely at it before. It fucking figured the skinny bastard would have a heart tattooed on his chest. Kidd snorted softly, "A heart? Really? You felt the need to label yourself literally?"

Law settled down in a seated position next to the red head, "It doesn't matter if it's covered most of the time." Seeing that Kidd was distracted, Law reached out and poked him in the forehead, changing topics, "I asked if you were all right."

Kidd stared at the other tattoos in view as he swatted Law's hand away, " 'm fine." Kidd frowned, "If you keep them covered, why bother with them in the first place?"

Law studied Kidd's face for a moment, before looking away, "I suppose it's because I wanted to make an identity of my own." Law glanced at the tattoos over the back of his hand, "It made it easier to decide what kind of tattoos when I stared being called the Surgeon of Death. I did the tattoo on my chest mainly due to this..."

Kidd watched interestedly as Law turned around, showing off the nice line of his back that ended with a pleasant view of his ass. Kidd stared at it, thinking about jumping Law then and there and leaving idle chatter for later. That is, until Law spoke up, his voice soft.

"Do you see the tattoo, Eustass-ya, or are you looking elsewhere?"

Kidd flicked his gaze away, catching sight of the bigger tattoo taking up a lot of space on the other's back. The red head snorted as he recognized it as Law's Jolly Roger, "What about it? It's just your sign, isn't it?" Kidd's gaze darted down again, thinking it was unfair for a man to have such a nice ass. Lusty thoughts fled Kidd's mind when Law spoke again, this time more seriously.

"Look closely."

Not a problem there. Kidd languidly sat upright and scooted closer, bending his head to study the tattoo in the dim light. All he could see was the inked Jolly Roger, and he said as much, "What am I supposed to be seeing?"

Law issued a sigh, and reached a hand back as he trailed a finger over to the upper right of the tattoo, "Look at the skin. I added ink around the symbol, and covered up bits of it, to make it my own mark."

Kidd frowned but did as asked, and nearly had to squint to see a faint, nearly unnoticeable line that went from the right corner of the tattoo, diagonally across to the bottom left. It was skin colored, but there all the same. Like a scar that had nearly blended back in. That made an image come to mind, "Doflamingo?" Kidd remembered seeing the Jolly Roger at the auction in Sabaody, but hadn't really thought much about it. After all, it had likely been shut down after Straw Hat's wild antics. Kidd focused on the tattoo again, "Why would you have had that bastard's mark to begin with?"

"…I used to work for him, years ago." From the tone in the Heart Pirate's voice, it was clear that he had no real desire to talk about it.

Well, that was interesting. No wonder Law had interfered with the son of a bitch by causing havoc on Punk Hazard. And all the craziness that was Dressrosa. Kidd had certainly had fun with things behind the scenes. Kidd shook the thoughts from his mind, zeroing in on Law. Even though Kidd wasn't exactly sensitive to other people's emotions, being much more concerned with himself, even he knew when a change of topic was required. Luckily he was perfectly able to do just that.

Kidd leaned forward and rested his forehead against Law's. He didn't want the doctor to be focused on something in the past, so he figured he'd make Law focus on him. The haunted look that had appeared in the other's appeared to dim slightly, as if wondering what the red head was up to. Satisfied, Kidd tilted his head, and used one hand to draw Law into a short kiss.

Law considered Kidd silently as the red head broke the kiss, perplexed. He thought that they were going to continue the conversation, but from the glint in Kidd's eyes, that apparently wasn't the case. Law figured that the other captain was ready for another round, and he let out a light exhalation. It wasn't like he could sleep anyway, with all the dark, painful thoughts crossing his mind. Law supposed it was fair, since he'd tricked the other earlier into thinking he was drunk to initiate their encounter, "I suppose it's pointless to say that I'd rather sleep?"

Kidd chuckled darkly at Law's words as he wrapped his arms loosely around the Heart Pirate's waist, turning him and pulling him back up against his chest, "And let you have all the fun for the night? Hell no." Kidd curled his metal limb around Law's chest so that he could nuzzle the short hair in front of him. The red head used his right hand to trail down the Heart Pirate's taut stomach, before he dipped the hand lower. He was rewarded with Law's breath hitching, along with a wiggle of exasperation at the sudden teasing. Kidd rested his chin on Law's shoulder and nipped at the piercings that were there. Tongue darting out to lick his way down the side of Law's throat, Kidd ran his teeth lightly over the other's throat, "It's my turn to play now."

Law tilted his head, allowing the red head easier access, and closed his eyes, irritated that Kidd was playing dumb. He did, however, appreciate the distraction. Law hadn't thought that Kidd had the ability to comfort anyway. Therefore, it was unsurprising that Kidd had turned the focus back to himself, to avoid having to talk. At another bite, this time a little harsher and demanding, Law felt the need to speak. About anything really, no matter how random it was. The Heart Pirate settled on Kidd's words earlier about him being an animal in bed. "Which one of us…is the real animal here, Eustass-ya?" Law asked breathlessly, unable to see the wicked grin spill across the red head's features.

"An animal, huh?" Kidd murmured as he tilted over onto the bed, taking Law with him. Kidd wrapped his limbs around the Heart Pirate possessively, shifting so that he spooned more comfortably against Law's back. He wasn't about to let the Surgeon of Death get away from him now. With a swift nip to the base of the other's neck, Kidd huskily responded to Law's query, "How 'bout I show you, Trafalgar?"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

…I've come to the realization that I can't write lemons (of any kind of pairing) because I laugh/crack up far too damn much to be serious about it. Therefore, my focus ends up being solely on the make out scenes and the teasing/whatever that leads up to the lemon. And apparently some angst slipped into the fic, with thoughts about the similarities between Law and Doflamingo's Jolly Rogers. I don't even remember if Law's back has been shown or not, but I like the idea of the tattoo being there (seen quite a lot of fanart of it, at any rate).

Um, I don't even know if I should ask about how this turned out unless you feel obligated to tell me whether it was good or not. I attempted IC stuff, but for some pairings it sometimes slips into ooc territory. I have no idea where this fic is at regarding that. I was trying to focus on other stories and other things, and I couldn't because I kept thinking about these two bastards getting all hot and bothered and jumping each other's bones. And then there was the whole scar thing.

I figured that some people might enjoy this, so I posted it instead of keeping it from ever seeing the light of day (because I do like Kidd x Law, and want to find more fics to read). I _might_ post a follow up chapter to this, if something strikes me, which is why this fic is still in-progress instead of complete. It may not happen for a while, if at all. Hell, I might even do an AU at some point, 'cause I'm amused by the pairing.


End file.
